Scandal: Return of Thomas to Easton
by scrubs123
Summary: Reed returns to Easton after a quite eventful winter break at St. Barths. When she returns,Thomas returns and sweeps her off her feet. What will happen? Will Josh let Thomas and Reed be together or will he put up a fight?
1. Chapter 1

**Josh POV**

The longest two weeks of my life was finally over. Only one thing was on my mind: Reed. Her hair, her eyes, her scent, her smile. Our last meeting was not how I hoped it would be. At the time I really wanted to make up with her, to kiss her, and to touch her everywhere. Of course, nothing turned out as I planned. I couldn't just abandon Ivy. I love Reed but I sometimes I have to sacrifice love for being a good person. Now I am done being a good person. I am still with Ivy but I am going to break up with her as soon as school starts. One day left until I am free. One day left until I can finally be with Reed. One day left never seemed so long.

**Reed POV**

After everything that has happened to me, people would expect me to go crazy. The drama in my life has become so ridiculous that it doesn't even matter to me anymore. I spent all my time at Billings escaping confrontation but now I am a new Reed. Tomorrow will be a new start. Now that I am not with Upton, well officially not with him, I can begin fresh without boys and relationships. I miss Josh but he is probably still with Ivy. She needs him. I needed him too. Not anymore though.

**Thomas POV**

It's been eight months now. Eight months of hiding. Eight months of isolation. Eight months of dreaming of Reed. Tomorrow I could finally see her gorgeous face. Tomorrow I could hear her laugh. I am going to get her back. She can't be with anyone else. She belongs to me and only me. Who am I kidding? She's Reed. Beautiful, innocent, caring Reed. Of course some other guy would like her, maybe even love her. One thing's for sure: she is the only reason I escaped after Ariana beat me up. Some part of me wanted to die. I hated my parents, my life, society. The thought of never seeing Reed again made me want to live more than anyone could imagine. Seeing her, talking to her, smelling her, kissing her was the only thought on my mind. It has been my only dream for the past eight months. I stopped all my bad habits for her sake. Now maybe I can finally be good enough for her. Only eight more hours left until I can find out.

_FIRST DAY AFTER WINTER BREAK_

**Reed POV**

"Get the hell away from hear you bitch! You have no right to be here." Gosh. It was only 6:30 and already there was drama. I got up and went to the hall to see what all the noise was about and it was none other than Noelle of course, and Ivy. Ivy? What was Ivy doing here? My thought were interrupted when suddenly Ivy noticed me. "Hey Reed. How are you? I came by to see how you were doing." Okay. I was not expecting that. I could see Noelle staring at me impatiently to see what I was going to say back. I barely noticed that nearly the entire house was crowded around us. Barely. "Ivy. It's nice to see that you have recovered. How was your break?" Noelle rolled her eyes and practically spat. "Reed. I'll be in our room if you need me." Then I hear a door slam. Slowly after Noelle, all the Billings girls drag themselves back to their rooms. It was just me and Ivy. We awkwardly hugged. Ivy began the conversation. "So Reed. You look great like always. I just wanted to thank you. For telling the truth. I know everything that happened to you over the break and I thought that maybe we could be friends." Friends. Ha! She was dating the boy I thought I would someday marry. But I couldn't be unfair to her. She had to suffer like me too. She wasn't the one who ruined my life. "Ivy, I would love to be your friend. But for now, I should get ready for the morning assembly. I heard that there's some big surprise the Headmaster has for us. I'll see you there." With that, she smiled and left Billings.

I went back to my room to find Noelle holding a sleeveless black Chanel dress. "Noelle, look about Ivy." Noelle cut me off. "Look Reed, whatever issues you have with her is fine with me but for now, we have to get ready for the special assembly. We have to dress formally. That's what Daddy said. He said there's some huge surprise for us. Now put on this dress and we'll be ready to go!" Wow. Her enthusiasm was shocking. I wonder what the surprise is. I put on the black Chanel dress and some mascara and I was ready to go. With that, Noelle and I linked arms and headed to the assembly.

**Noelle POV**

Damn that bitch Ivy. Damn her for taking away Reed's happiness. And now she wants to be her friend. What bullshit! I shoved away Ivy-related thoughts when I saw Reed looking stunning in the black Chanel dress I gave her. "Reed, you look great. Now that man whore Hollis is gonna regret ever…" I paused. "He's not going to realize what hit him." Reed laughed and said, "Let's just go and see what this assembly is all about."

Reed and I took our seats at the front with the rest of the Billings girls. Unfortunately, Hollis and the rest of the Ketlar guys were already there. I saw Hollis fix his eyes on Reed. That bastard! Then he smiled at her and to my surprise, she smiled back. Well, what else could I expect. Reed was Reed. Always kind, always trusting.

Before I could cuss out Hollis, Headmaster Crom spoke up. "Thank you students for coming. I know there has been much anticipation as to what this mandatory assembly is about. Well, I for one am as excited to tell you this news. But first, I would like to inform you that this will be my last year here at Easton. Starting next semester, Headmaster Hathaway will take my place. In the mean time, his two sons Sawyer and Graham will be attending Easton. Make sure to welcome them and show them around. Now for the big surprise. Last year has been very tough for all of you I know but it seems that the police have made a mistake regarding the death of Thomas Pearson. He is here well and healthy with us today." Holy shit. Thomas. Here. Today. Alive.

**Reed POV**

This couldn't be happening. Thomas was alive! How fucking stupid are the police! I nudged Noelle but for once, she was speechless. I had so many questions. How did he escape? Who was the person buried in what I thought was Thomas's funeral? There were gasps throughout the room but for the most part, everyone was in shock. Cromwell finally spoke again. "Mr. Pearson will be continuing his education here but since he is behind, he will be here an extra year. He would like to say a few words. Thomas." I was frozen in my seat. Forget Ivy. Forget Noelle. Forget Josh. All my focus was on Thomas. In what seemed like an hour, a tall, tan boy emerged from behind the curtains. He looked more handsome than I could remember. His green eyes looked fresh, not bloodshot and red like before. He stood upright instead of crouching like before. I saw him scan the room and look around for a minute until his eyes met mine. Oh Lord. He stepped onto the podium and grabbed the mike from Crom. "Thank you Headmaster. I would just like to say that I know that me being here might be hard considering what you had to go through in the past semesters. Just so you know, I will try my very best to make things normal here again. I know you must have question for me about my disappearance but for now, I would like to make this semester as boring as possible. I guess that's all." At that moment, I didn't want to think about what happened to him or where he went. Just the fact that he was here was good enough for me. For the time being. Crom once again took the podium. "Thank you again students for showing up. Have a great semester. You now have permission to leave."

Before I could even blink, students were huddling around Thomas. Girls were giving him hugs and guys were shaking his hand. Guess people are more popular after they die. Except he's alive. Ugh! This is confusing! I don't even know how I feel about him. I loved him but do I still have feelings for him? What about Josh? Noelle snapped me out of my trance and said, "Reed, let's go welcome Thomas." Ha! I bet she was the last person on Earth he would want to see but I was too shaken to tell her that. As Noelle and I approached Thomas, the rest of the kids started exiting the auditorium. Finally, it was just me, Noelle, Thomas, Gage, Whit, Amberly, Kiki, Constance, Missy, Trey, Ivy, and Josh. Josh. He looked red like he was mad about something. Whatever. Scew him. I just wanted to see Thomas.

I was about two feet from him and heard Gage say, "Dude. It's great to have you back! We should have a party!" Thomas laughed. "You haven't changed one bit!" His laughter was halted when he saw Noelle. "What do you want! Aren't you supposed to be in jail?" He practically spat. She held her head high. "Look Thomas. I know…" She stopped midway when she realized that Thomas was not even listening to her. Instead his gaze was fixated on me. "Reed?" He pushed Gage and Noelle away and hugged me. Then he cupped my face and gave me a passionate, soft kiss. It seemed as if we were kissing for hours until Gage, being the ass he is, hooted and hollered. Embarassed, I broke the kiss and Thomas and I were mere inches from each other. He looked handsomer than ever. His dark hair was longer and instead of smelling like drugs, he smelt like pine trees. His muscles were more prominent and he was tanner than before. He whispered, "God Reed! I have missed you so much. You're all I can think about. Can we talk?" How could I respond? The boy I once loved who supposedly was murdered wants to talk. "I…I…Thomas." I was interrupted by none other than Josh Hollis. "Thomas, there's something you should know."

This is my first fan fiction so if you want me to continue, just leave a review. It is not perfect but please be nice! Tell me what you like or what I could improve. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

**Recap**: _He cupped my face and gave me a passionate, soft kiss. "God Reed! I have missed yoso much. You're all I can think about. Can we talk?" How could I respond? The boy I once loved who supposedly was murdered wants to talk. "I…I…Thomas." I was interrupted by none other than Josh Hollis. "Thomas, there is something you should know."_

**Reed POV**

Oh shit. This couldn't be good. My supposedly dead ex-boyfriend was going to find out that coincidentally, his best friend became boyfriend after his death. Sometimes I can't believe my luck. Even better, I was standing smack dab in the middle of Josh and Thomas. Thomas broke the awkward silence with a laugh. "Look, I know how much you want me to move back in with you so the answer is yes. I will be your roommate again!" He took a step towards Josh and hugged him. I saw Gage snicker at the sight. To hell with Gage! He knew what I was thinking though. The entire room knew what I was thinking except for Thomas. Everyone knew that Josh and I once dated and were once madly in love with each other. I silently prayed that Josh would not be the one to tell Thomas the truth. I wanted to tell Thomas everything once we could be alone. Judging my Thomas's behavior towards me, I knew that time would come soon. Josh finally managed to respond. "Ya. That was what I wanted to talk to you about." At that instant, Headmaster Cromwell called to Thomas, "Mr. Pearson. You will need to come with me at this moment to fill out some mandatory paperwork." God, I had never been so relieved to see Crom before. Thanks to him, I avoided a possibly disastrous situation. Thomas turned to me and wrapped his arms around my waist. Our faces were separated by mere centimeters. I thought he was going to kiss me again but instead, he whispered, "I'll be seeing you Miss Brennan. Very soon." He gave me one of his flawless smiles and sauntered off with Crom. Josh, who was visibly upset, left the room and made his anger obvious when he slammed the door. Ivy, with a "what the hell just happened" expression followed. After Josh's dramatic exit, the gang all left for breakfast including Noelle.

"Reed! Reed!" I snapped out of my trance to see Constance with a worried expression on her face. "Are you alright?" No. I am not alright. How could I be? I am confused. I am vulnerable. I am alone. Nothing was alright. "Don't worry about it Constance. I am fine. But thanks for looking out for me." Constance just nodded and began to leave. As she opened the door, she turned around and asked, "Aren't you coming to breakfast?" Ugh breakfast. Breakfast where Josh and Ivy would be. Ha! I rather starve to death than cope with that circumstance. "Um, actually Constance, I still have some unpacking to do. You go on without me. I'll see you in class?" She shrugged and started towards the cafeteria. Breakfast I could escape but showing up to lunch was unavoidable.

**Josh POV**

What have I done to deserve this! When I finally become smart enough to realize that I cannot live without Reed, Thomas shows up. Thomas! The boy I went to camp with. The boy I roomed with. The boy who was my first friend at Easton. The boy who dated the girl I love. The boy I was accused of murdering. Thomas stole everything from me but he cannot take Reed. She is just too precious. It's not like Thomas is in love with Reed. He's a player. He fools around and then gets bored after a month. Ah, who am I kidding? It's Reed. Beautiful, witty, humble Reed. A guy would have to be crazy not to fall in love with her. There must be something I could do about it. Reed is in a vulnerable state right now and Thomas was, is, and will always be the kind of person to take advantage of her. That manipulative bastard! He will never love Reed the way I do. Maybe he'll change his mind about Reed after he finds out about our history. I should tell him. No. Reed wants to tell him and I will make sure that Reed gets whatever she wants.

"Josh! Josh! We should get to class. The cafeteria is going to close." I looked up to see Ivy sitting directly in front of me. "Not right now Ivy. I want to be alone." God. I completely forgot about Ivy. One more burden on my list. Then she said something that caught me off guard. "Just break up with me already. I know you still love Reed. Why don't you just stop lying to everyone and admit your feelings!" She stormed out of the cafeteria and left me alone, as usual. Ivy was a mistake but I can't just leave her hurt. I called out after her, "Ivy! Wait!" She said, "Follow me." I obeyed and finally she took a seat on a bench. She made room for me and we both sat. Out of breath, I muttered, "Look Ivy, I am…" I was cut off when she wrapped her legs around my waist and tried to make out with me. "Come on. You know you want this. You want me." This chick was psycho! She was practically giving me a lap dance. "Get the fuck off me! Ivy! What the hell are you…" I stopped midway when I saw the last person on Earth I wanted to see. Desperate, I pleaded, "It''s not what you think!"

Did you enjoy the chapter? What do you want to happen next? Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Recap: "_Look Ivy, I am…" I was cut off when she wrapped her legs around my waist and tried to make out with me. "Come on. You know you want this. You want me." This chick was psycho! She was practically giving me a lap dance. "Get the fuck off me! Ivy! What the hell are you…" I stopped midway when I saw the last person on Earth I wanted to see. Desperate, I pleaded, "It''s not what you think!"_

Thomas POV

"Josh? Is that you?" Wow. Ivy Slade! Guess opposites do attract. She was practically giving him a lap dance which is surprising because Josh has never been one for PDA. I guess a lot has changed since I was last here.

He looked at me guiltily for some reason. It's not like Reed was the girl on him. It's Ivy! I still can't digest the fact that Josh finally has a girlfriend. Ivy just saw me, gave me one of her fake smiles, and said "Joshie, we should be heading to class." Then she turned to me, "Nice to see you again Thomas." I couldn't help but laugh at the scenario. Icy bitch with Mr. Goody. Wonder how long it'll last.

I was waiting for Josh to acknowledge my presence. He didn't even make eye contact with me. He only muttered, "Ivy, stay the hell away from me." Ignoring his comment, Ivy strode to her first period class leaving me and Josh alone.

I broke the awkward silence. "So, what do you have first period?"

"Government. You?"

"Same here." I paused for a moment. "Wait. Isn't that where your girlfriend just went? You could have walked with her. Once a gentlemen not always a gentlemen I guess." I said the last part jokingly but he just gave me one of his unreadable glares.

He sighed, puffing out his cheeks. "That bitch is not my girlfriend and don't ever say that again. Look, it's getting late. We should head to class." I nodded and let him lead the way.

Reed POV

Noelle has been acting so strange since Thomas's appearance. Or reappearance I should say. What she did to Thomas was immoral but not unforgiveable. She of all people should be relieved that Thomas is alive. All the guilt and regret she bottled up for months. All the nights she spent thinking of Thomas's death. She could feel good about herself once again. I still don't even know what happened to Thomas or how he escaped. Thomas said that he didn't want anyone pestering him for answers so I will obey his request. For now. Someday, I will want answers. But that day is not now.

I looked down at my watch to find that I was already late for class. Ugh! Just what I need to improve my day. I literally sprinted to my Government class to find Mr. Carter scowl at me disapprovingly. "Ms. Brennan. One more tardy and you and me will be spending lunch together." I apologized quickly and scanned the room to find an empty seat. I saw Constance and Kiki in the front but there were no available seats next to them. Constance smiled apologetically for not saving me a seat. I quietly walked towards the back of the room to find an empty seat next to, ironically, Thomas, Josh, and Ivy. Ha! Are you kidding me? What type of sick coincidence was this? I took my seat between Thomas and Josh. I didn't have the nerve to look at either of them due to the awkwardness of the situation. Not that Thomas would understand. Finally, I did turn my head, shocked to find Thomas staring at me. He had an unfathomable expression on his gorgeous face. Was it pining? Hatred? Did he know what happened between me and Josh? I shrugged off the last thought.

After twenty minutes of longing stares, Thomas whispered loud enough for Josh to hear.

"You know, you've gotten even more beautiful since last year." I blushed.

"Are you seeing anyone?" I shook my head.

He grinned and grabbed my hand under the desks. He ran his hand up and down my thigh until he found my hand and intertwined his fingers with mine. He continued to study me as if he were memorizing all aspects of my face.

All the while, Josh was witnessing our exchange and it didn't take a rocket scientist to know he was disgusted. He turned to the Dreck boy behind him and said loudly enough for me and Thomas to hear, "Some girls are such sluts. They can't wait until after class to fuck someone."

I could feel myself falling apart. No. Josh couldn't win. Not against the New Reed. I tried to act nonchalant about his comment but no avail. I looked at Thomas to see if he heard what Josh said and by the death glares he was shooting Josh, I knew Thomas did hear.

The bell finally rang and Thomas's hand never left mine. He held my face for a minute and said, "I'll be right back." Oh God. This couldn't be good.


	4. Chapter 4

Recap: _I could feel myself falling apart. No. Josh couldn't win. Not against the New Reed. I tried to act nonchalant about his comment but no avail. I looked at Thomas to see if he heard what Josh said and by the death glares he was shooting Josh, I knew Thomas did hear. The bell finally rang and Thomas's hand never left mine. He held my face for a minute and said, "I'll be right back." Oh God. This couldn't be good._

Thomas POV

Hell. Ever since I got here, Josh has been acting so weird, so distant. He's avoiding me and I may be stupid but I'm not dumb enough to realize that something's up with him. And if he's taking his anger out on Reed, she might be okay but that is not fine with me. I spot him near the drinking fountains. "Hey Josh!" I call out. After taking one look at me, he storms off the other way. Okay. I need to get to the bottom of this. "Wait up! Josh! Josh!" I love how everyone turns around but the one person I am calling. I look like a mad man searching for the wife I just killed. He starts walking even faster so I think of the one thing I can do: run. Now I truly look like an idiot. But I don't care. Damn! Where is he? I looked around once again but no Josh. Guess I'll have to confront him at lunch.

Josh POV

Shit. Shit. Shit. What have I done? Calling Reed a slut. That too in front of Thomas. He's definitely going to find out now. Well maybe that's a good thing. Maybe he'll leave her alone. Maybe everything can go back to normal again. I mean, after Thomas's death. God, I am the worst friend ever. But I will sacrifice my friendship with Thomas any day for Reed's love. All I have to do now is find her at lunch before Thomas does.

Reed POV

Finally. Lunch. I have never been so hungry in my life. Well, other than the time I was stranded on that island for six days. Other than the time when Thomas supposedly died. But who's counting? I just want to eat alone today. No Thomas. No Josh. No Noelle. That's when someone pulls me into his arms and into the janitorial closet. I start screaming."Help! Help!" I turn around to get a glimpse at my abductor. Okay. By the toned muscles, I know it's not Crazy Ariana Osgood or her Psycho sister Sabine. Unless they have a gym at mental asylums. Both my theories were proved wrong when I saw a familiar pair of green eyes meet mine. "Shhh. Reed, it's just me. Josh." I have never been so relieved in my life. "Josh, what do you want? You shouldn't probably be seen with me, considering the fact that I'm a slut and all." Josh positioned himself so that only an inch or so separated our faces. "Reed, I didn't mean any of that. Just seeing you with Thomas. It's too much for me! I thought maybe we could get back together and go back to old times." I let out a sarcastic laugh. "Old times? You want everything back to normal? Well, it is. Thomas is back at Easton like "old times." You should be thrilled that your best friend is not killed! And I don't know what I want with you right now." I said the last part as softly as I could but I could see the hurt look on Josh's face. "Look Josh. I know that you saved my life and for that, I can never repay you." Josh started to protest but I continued. "I did love you. I'm not going to deny that. But my life is a trainwreck. And before I make any decisions, I owe Thomas the truth. For now, can we try to be friends?" There, I said it. The F word. Friends. Is that what I really want? To be just friends? I gave Josh a moment to think and he let out a sigh. "Reed. I want more than friendship with you. But I will do anything to be close to you. And I will wait for you." Some girls would swoon over those words but to me, it was getting just plain annoying. First he calls me a slut. Then he saves my life. Then I come back and he calls me a slut again. Then he tells me he wants to be more than friends and that he'll wait for me. What the hell? "Look Josh. I'm heading to lunch now. Wanna come with?" He gave me one of his adorable smiles and nodded.

Hey guys! Sorry about the short chapter! I will try to make the next one longer with a lot of Thomas-Reed! Please review and tell me what team you're on, Thomas/Reed or Josh/Reed.


	5. Chapter 5

Recap: _"Reed. I want more than friendship with you. But I will do anything to be close to you. And I will wait for you." Some girls would swoon over those words but to me, it was getting just plain annoying. First he calls me a slut. Then he saves my life. Then I come back and he calls me a slut again. Then he tells me he wants to be more than friends and that he'll wait for me. What the hell? "Look Josh. I'm heading to lunch now. Wanna come with?" He gave me one of his adorable smiles and nodded._

Reed POV

Josh and I walked to the cafeteria in silence. I didn't know what to say. He didn't know what to say. I decided to start up a conversation that didn't involve love, relationships, or drama.

"So how do you like your classes so far?"

"Eh."

Okay. A one word answer. I tried again.

"How is soccer going?"

"Fine."

One word answer again.

"So what are you planning to have for lunch?" God. It's official. I am a freak.

He chuckled and was about to anwer when I heard a familiar voice call my name. "Hey. I've been looking for you. The caf is kinda suffocating. I was thinking, if you'd like, we could sit outside." I turned around to see a gorgeous dark-haired, tan boy.

The gorgeous boy spoke. "Oh hey Josh." Josh looked like he wanted to punch something but put on a mask of innocence.

"Hey Thomas. Sorry about this morning. Just been a rough day I guess."

Thomas just gave him one of his flawless smiles. "No worries." Then he turned to me. "So Reed, what do you say to my exclusive invitation. I won't try anything naughty if that's what you're worried about."

God. Why was he so hot, sexy, and cute all at the same time? I blushed at his last statement and nodded. "I would love to." Oh shit. What about Josh? I spun around but Josh was nowhere in sight. Whatever. Why should I care? Thomas took my hand and we headed to our private spot under the tree.

"So lovely Miss Brennan. How is your day going?" I was sitting on his lap while he was playing with my hair.

"Same old thing. Boring teachers and guys who won't leave me alone. What about you?" I cuddled closer to him. There was something about his arms that made me feel safe. Made me feel loved. Nothing like I felt with Josh. Thomas held me like it was the last time I would ever see him again.

"It's actually pretty bad. You see, I really want to kiss this beautiful girl but I don't know if she still likes me after all of the horrible things I've done."

"Well why don't you ask her? Maybe she'll say yes."

"I don't know. The odds are against me."

"You'll never know if you don't try."

"Okay, here goes nothing. Reed Brennan, will you be my girlfriend?" He got down on one knee and kissed my hand.

"Thomas. I want to and I don't want to."

"So is that a yes? A maybe. I'll take a maybe."

I laughed. "Thomas, there are things that we both need to clear up. I still don't know what exactly happened. When you disappeared, I was a mess. I don't want anything like that to happen again. It wasn't your fault but I need to know what you and...Ar..Ariana had."

"Look Reed. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for putting you in this position." He held my face in his hands. "I just want you to know that I will tell you everything. But now's not the right time. I promise you that one day, I will tell you everything. But for now, I need to know whether you still want to be with me. I still am in love with you and I don't think that will every change but I'm asking you to give me a chance. You are the best thing that ever happened to me and when I almost died, I couldn't stand the thought of never seeing you again. I owe you everything, even my life."

I was speechless. He's thanking me for saving his life when I was the one who put it in danger. "Thomas. I want to be with you. You were my first everything but I need to trust you again and that will take time. But for now, I would love to spend as much time with you as possible. Maybe take it slow. See where things go." With that, I gave him one of the most passionate kisses I have ever given anyone. We just sat there under the tree kissing and kissing and kissing.

Out of breath, he whispered, "I will never hurt you again. From now on, no more secrets, no more lies. You are the only thing that matters to me."

His words echoed in my mind. _No more secrets. No more lies. _Should I tell him? Should I wait? Does it even matter that I dated his best friend after he left? Yes it does. Who am I kidding? I thought Josh was the one. The one I would marry. The one I would settle down with. The one who would mean everything to me. Now that Thomas is in the picture again, everything is different. Thomas deserves to know the truth but I don't want to hurt him.

"Thomas. Wait."

He broke away with a confused, apologetic expression on his face. "Sorry, is this too fast?"

"No that's not it. I need to tell you something. Something that you will not like. Something that will make you not like me."

"You're right, I can never like you. I can only love you and whatever you are hiding from me, it will only make me love you only more than I do. If that's possible. Damn. When did I get so mushy?" He laughed attempting to ease the newfound tension.

I silently prayed that I wouldn't lose him. "After you left…"

"Excuse me Miss Brennan and Mr. Pearson." Oh great. Just what I needed. Mr. Carter.

"It would be wise of you to go back to the cafeteria. You can't beat the system Mr. Pearson. And Miss Brennan, you already have one strike."

"Of course Mr. Tanner. Reed, shall we?" He smirked and took my hand.

"Crap. I forgot my bag. Thomas, I'll be right back."

"Okay. I'll wait right here."

That's so bizarre. How did Tanner find us?

That's when I hear a a voices, two voices actually.

"Thank you Mr. Hollis for informing me."

"Anytime Mr. Tanner. I just don't think it's fair that Thomas gets special treatment because his parents practically own the school."

What the fuck? It was Josh who ratted us out. Josh who was supposedly my friend.

After Mr. Tanner left, I screamed. "Josh!"

"Reed? I..."

"Save it. So you just can't stand to see me happy. Is that it?"

"No Reed. I want to see you happy with someone who is good enough for you."

"What, someone like you."

"Maybe, maybe not. But Thomas is definitely not good enough for you."

"Isn't that for me to decide?"

He let out an exasperated sigh. "Yeah. It is for you to decide."

Then out of nowhere, Thomas appeared. "What's for her to decide?"

"Nothing." Josh and I both said at the same time.

Thomas gave us both questioning looks.

"What is up with you two anyway? If I didn't know any better, I'd think that he was one of your ex's who you can't stop fighting with." He laughed while he said the last part but then stopped when he saw the frozen look on my face.

"Wait. You and Josh didn't date, did you?"

Okay. Hope you liked Chapter 5! Do you still want me to contine? Tell me what you like or dislike. Please review!


End file.
